


Story of Dunn

by GaryFuckingKing



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: The OC's are for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryFuckingKing/pseuds/GaryFuckingKing
Summary: I was going deep into the Mission Impossible franchise when I noticed everyone somewhat had a past, other than Benji Dunn so I'm writing one for him.From the time he joined the IMF to the MI:III.





	1. The Impossible Missions Force

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of this chapter:
> 
> Benji gets a recruit request from a secret agency called The IMF. Upon accepting he has to go to the HQ all the way in the states, but not all is bad. He made a friend with one of the other recruits.

I took a deep breath, I couldn’t believe I was doing this. Finally I was taking after my dreams, I’m 22, fresh out of the University Of Oxford and a company already wanted me in for them.  
Of course, my mother was happy, but she was upset that I had to move to the US to pursue this. I, on the other hand, didn’t want to leave her in the UK all by herself but, she wanted me to go after my dreams and I didn’t was to disappoint nor upset her,  
It was really strange, the whole flight there. Everything seemed unreal to me. The company I was flying to was called the Impossible Mission Force.  
They said they wanted to put me in field training and said they would provide me with e personal “Becoming a citizen” teacher. I knew I would have to go through with it if I wanted to work for them, but I just couldn’t believe a secret agency wanted me to be apart of it.  
Of course, they had asked that my mother knows as little as possible so I told her it was some computer company that wanted something bigger and asked if I could help. It’s bad to lie to her, but the agency said it was for her safety.

~

When I got to the building I couldn’t believe how busy it was, most of the field agents were running around and it almost made me dizzy.  
I tightened the strap of the messenger bag that held most my clothes and laptop, before I proceeded to push my way through the rushing agents. I still couldn’t believe how many of them there was.  
Soon enough I found myself running into one of them, we both toppled to the ground, luckily I didn’t land on my bag otherwise I think I would have smashed my laptop.  
I saw a pair of nice shoes step in front of me.

“I’m guessing you’re Benji Dunn?” It was a familiar voice and as I looked up seeing Mr. Scotman, the same man who called and recruited me. “I see you’re already knocking down agents.”

“Ah, he’s fine. Can be a bit weird for new people.” The Agent nods.

I slowly got up, my arms hanging low. “I think weird is an understatement.”

Mr. Scotman chuckled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. “Let’s go to my office and we’ll figure this all out.” He then started pulling me along.  
This was a bit awkward since he was shorter than me, he was a bit pudgy with brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a dark brown suit and upon his nose were thick black glasses.  
But I did find it a bit hard to keep up with him since there were so many agents running around. I felt a bit of relief when we finally arrived at his office.  
Mr. Scotman sat behind his desk.

“Please, have a seat.” Mr. Scotman gestured to the brown leather chairs that sat in front of his desk.  
I slowly walked over to one of them, taking off my bag before I sat down and carefully set my bag down at one of the legs of the chair.

“I’m sure you’re ready to get training, but you got here earlier than I thought. It’s still early in the day and your training doesn’t start until tomorrow.” Mr. Scotman started digging into his desk.  
He said it was still early in the day, it was around 2 pm. I was incredibly tired but I don’t think he could tell.

“Here,” Mr. Scotman tossed me the map of IMF HQ, I nearly dropped it but I’m glad I didn’t, “take a tour if you want, but I’d suggest getting to know the other taining agents.”

“I’ll look into it, thank you.” I said, unfolding the small map before looking up at Mr. Scotman. “Is that all?”

“Yes it is, I hope to see you out in the field, Mr. Dunn.” He smiled at me and leaned back in his chair.

I nodded,grabbing my bag and putting it on before leaving the office, I was glad to be out of there. I felt intimidated but that was probably because I was new.  
I sighed and started following the map to the Training Agents Quarters. Once out of the busy Agent area, I let out a sigh of relief. I hated big areas with lots of people running around, made me feel uncomfortable and I don’t plan on being set in that scene anytime soon.  
I reached the hall of the TAQ (Training Agents Quarters). It was pretty much empty, a door was open at the end of the hall and I could hear laughing and talking coming from there. I slowly started walking towards the door, the closer I got the more nervous I felt.  
I slowly walked into the room and the others hushed, they all looked around my age, somewhere in their 20’s.

“Who are you?” One of them spoke up, leaning in on the table they were all sitting around.

I swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. “Benji Dunn..’

“Oh, you’re the British fellow they told us about! Came just in time for the start up of training tomorrow.” Another spoke and the rest chuckled.

“Well, should introduce ourselves,” The original agent spoke, “I’m Sam, this is Sydney, that’s Ethan, that’s Aaron and finally that’s Mason.” He said, pointing to each agent as he said their names.

“Do you know who you’re sharing a room with?” Mason asked. I really didn’t know how to answer this, I was a bit nervous still and I’m sure my legs were shaking.

“I-I have to share a room?” I asked, taking another deep breath.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, there’s only five rooms. They only recruited a sixth because they really thought proud of the sixth recruit, which I’m guessing is you.”

I rose my eyebrows, did they really think that highly of me? I really had no chance against any of them, they all were buff and looked the part, even Sydney. Sydney looked like she could tap me and I’d get a bruise. I was a twig compared to them. “I… guess I’ll have to choose, they never said I had to share a room so they didn’t assign me one.”

The little table group leaned in and started whispering and nodding before they all sat back in their chairs, this made me really uncomfortable.

“Well, if you’re comfortable with it Sydney.” Sam nods and the whole table stood up.

“Well, it's time for bed, nice meeting you Benji.” Ethan nodded to me before the other filed out of the room and to their rooms, to which I followed Sydney.  
Once in the room I figured out why they all had be bunk with Sydney, she was the one with the second bed.

“One rule I have,” She said, turning to me, “don’t try anything funny. I can get you erased from this agency with a single word.”

I walked over to my bed, taking off my bag and sitting on my bed. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to.”

Sydney looked over to me, raising an eyebrow. “Oh really?’”

I looked up at her. “I’m just… awkward. Plus I’m not really interested in that stuff, I’m more of a computer guy.”

Sydney chuckles. “Computer guy? So you’re interested in all sorts of technology?”

I nodded, laying out on my bed and kicking my shoes off. “Yeah, I even got a laptop when they first went up a few years ago. Since then I’ve gotten into them and I’ve learned a lot.”

Sydney nods, sitting on her bed. “Right, well we should get some sleep.”

“You’re right… gotta make sure we have enough energy tomorrow.” I said, getting under my cover and curling up.

“Goodnight Benji.” Sydney said, a slight joking tone in her voice.

“Right, right..” I said, turning over on my bed. I was really excited about tomorrow but it was all so nerve wrecking at the same time. I didn’t know if I was going to succeed but I had my heart set out on it.

I knew I could do this.


	2. Warnings

I was so extremely tired.  
They somehow decided it was a good idea to wake us all up at ungodly hours, some kids said that they hadn't even been asleep more than a few hours. I couldn't believe this, or maybe I could, I just didn't know anymore.  
It was like military mixed with school and I didn't like it. It was only the six of us and by what I could tell was no one else really enjoyed it.  
But after lunch they decided that we should get our partners for when we started physical training.

“Okay listen up,” Mr. Hagglin yelled, even though it was a small room and there were very few of us, “you will be assigned partners and I don't want you guys complaining and whining about who you're assigned with, if you need to make a change then come up and talk with me, don't just shout. Got it?”

We all nodded before he continued. “Okay so, Sam you'll be paired with Aaron. Ethan you will be paired with Benji, and finally Mason you will be paired with Sydney. Talk to your partners, since I know you don't exactly know each other all that well, now is the time to get to know everyone.” Then Mr. Hagglin walked out of the room and I heard a click, he must have locked the door.

Mason quickly got up and started chatting with Sydney, Sam did the same with Aaron. I, on the other hand was frozen. How could they pair me up with one of the strongest people here?! They are dying to let me fail.

Ethan hadn't gotten up from his seat either, most likely thinking of why they partnered him with the weakest guy here. I was shaking as I stood up, slowly walking over to Ethan.

Ethan looked up at me and smiled. “So I'm partnered with the Brit. Won't make me drink tea will you?” He said, I could tell he was joking and I just chuckled nervously.

“Not only if you want me to.” I was trying to go along with the joke which made Ethan laugh but I was mentally hitting myself.

“Right,” Ethan nods, “since you were a bit late to getting here, what made you join the IMF?”

I could tell I stopped breathing, my mind went blank. Why am I such an idiot? Were we supposed to have reasons? “Um, well, they had said they had the top notch tech and everything…” I sort of drifted from my answer before I blinked a few times, “but they wanted me to go into being that tech field agent I guess. What about you?”

“I was wondering if you were going to ask, I'd gone to school for engineering and then I went into the military and the IMF wanted me and so I accepted.” Ethan didn't lose his smile.

Was it really that simple for him? Not that military was simple, but just straight out of the military? And how much engineering does he know? Will he be able to be comparable with me?  
So many things were running through my head and I couldn't even keep up with everything. But a loud buzz sounded through the room then an alarm.

“That's the break-in warning.” Sydney said as she ran for the door, but it was locked. “The door's been locked!”

I ran over to the door, looking it over. “The lock won't be too hard to pick.”

Sydney gave me a hair pin. “Here..”

I shook my head. “That's rubbish.” I said before digging through my pocket but seeing as the pin was the best thing to use I took it from Sydney and tried.

“Wait!” Ethan shouted. “Shouldn't we arm ourselves first?”

I stopped what I was doing and nodded. “You're right, but with what?” I looked back at Ethan, I didn't mean to give him attitude, but we were far from the weapons area.

“I don't know, look around the room for things!” Ethan began searching for something but he came up short.

“Well we can't go out blind without a weapon.” Sam said, rubbing her forehead.

“We have our fists and feet, and if it comes to it, then we just bite the person.” I suggested which earned me a couple of weird looks. “I've used the defense multiple times whilst growing up..”

“Right,” Ethan said, blinking a few times, “then I hope you all are ready for possible physical training.”

I soon was put back to work on the lock and soon enough I heard it click. I stood up and was about to open the door when Sydney stopped me.

“Wait, what if they want us to stay in here?” She looked at the rest of us.

Mason shook his head. “That doesn't matter, we need to get out of here regardless.”

“Let's just get going.” I said, making sure everyone got out of the room but Ethan grabbed me and pushed me out first.

Ethan looked up and down the hallway before the group of us started jogging down the hall. We all stopped at the end, but I gasped. “Wait here..” I said to them before I ran back down the hall and to my room, I swung mine and Sydneys bedroom door open and ran to my bed. I grabbed my satchel then ran back out and to the rest.

“Now wasn't the time to worry about your laptop.” Mason sounded a bit annoyed.

I rose my eyebrows. “I could get us anywhere, and if I remember reading the Things you need to know: Lockdowns and warnings then they will have the building locked up. Plus I have a map in this bag because I know none of us know the building that well in case the main entrance is blocked off or under attack!”

Mason had a dumbfounded look on his face before he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Ethan nodded once. “If hacking doesn't work I could try opening it manually, the engineering study helps.”

Sydney smiled at the both of us. “It's good to have techs. But come on, we better get moving. Benji, you're currently our special cargo, everyone protect him and make sure he doesn't get hurt.”

Everyone nodded, forming a circle around me and we all started running forward. As we ran, I searched through my satchel and made sure I had the map. I knew we didn't need it to get to the main doors of the building, but it was for safe measures.  
Soon enough we rounded the corner but someone pulled me back against the wall as the others filed behind me. I looked over and Ethan was the one who had done that, nearly knocked the wind out of me.  
Ethan was peeking around the corner before he looked at the rest of us. “The intruders are guarding the door. From here we can get behind the main desk but you'll have to be quick about it. One at a time. Understood.”  
We all nodded, Ethan nodded back before he rounded the corner and silently and carefully jumped over the desk and disappeared on the other side.  
I watched as he did that, I knew I was going to fail at doing this. I took a deep breath before I rounded the corner and tried doing what Ethan did.  
It was successful.  
Soon enough everyone followed and we all were behind the desk. We all looked at Ethan with further instruction but we ended up sitting in silence for about ten minutes.

“Any other bright ideas, Mr. Amazing?” Aaron snapped, whispering loud enough for Ethan to hear him. I could tell he really didn't enjoy being cramped behind a small desk.

Ethan looked over at Aaron, whispering as well. “Not yet..”

Sydney shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Boys,” she whispered, angrily, “let's just focus on where to go next. Benji, the map.”

“Right,” I whispered as I pulled the map out as quietly as possible.

Ethan took the map from me and Sydney gave him a dirty look that Ethan just shrugged off. Ethan sat there studying the map and sighed. “Alright… but this is risky. The next exit is through a few more halls.”

Mason shook his head. “Can we all make it?”

Ethan looked at him and nodded. “I think so… anyone have a weapon or something?”

Aaron shook his head. “No, but the keys to the weapons cabinet should be here somewhere,” after he said that, everyone started looking, “but the cabinet isn't until two halls over.”

I ended up finding the keys and nodding. “Alright. I'll get the guards distracted by throwing something and Ethan find a way to get us out of this cramped space.” Ethan nodded and I soon enough found something to throw, which was a pen.  
I slowly peeked over the desk, the two enemy guards were chatting. I quickly stood, throwing the pen in the opposite direction but that caught the attention of a guard before the pen left my hand.  
The guard started running after me, I didn't want everyone else to get exposed so I jumped on top of the desk and quickly jumped off before I started running the opposite way everyone else was going.  
I looked behind me and both guards were following me, so when the rest were going to the halls they weren't going to get spotted.  
I soon started running for the front doors but one of the guards caught up to me, grabbed the back of my shirt collar and pulled me back. I immediately fell onto my back and thankfully not on my satchel.  
The guard that took me down gave me a wicked smile. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Guard number two walked over and looked me over. “This twig thought he could out smart us. How cute.”

“It would be if you guys had a brain.” A familiar voice had said. I flipped myself over onto my stomach and saw Ethan pointing a pistol at both of the guards. Aaron and Sydney doing to the same in case they tried doing something funny. Mason and Sam were a few feet away, making sure other guards didn't come.

“Oh look, pretty boy is here to save the princess is distress.” The first guard laughed.

“Whatcha gonna do,” The second guard taunted, “shoot us?”

Ethan smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” He said before shooting each guard in the foot, making them fall to the ground.

I quickly got up, Ethan walking over to me and handed me a gun. “Come on, we're almost out.”

I had no idea what to say to Ethan, I really thought I was going to be left behind and killed. The guards were in crying pain as we all left, running down the halls.  
This was one of those rare times where I actually liked what I was doing, as weird as it sounded, maybe it was the adrenaline.  
Maybe that's what kept me thinking I was invincible. But it turns out.  
I wasn't.  
A group of guards showed up, blocking us off from our way out. They started shooting at us but we tackled them to the ground. I ran to the door, a weird feeling in my side but I ignored it as I sat in front of the door and took my laptop out. I looked at my hands and they had blood on them.

“Ethan..” I said, I was panicking. I don't remember touching anyone who had gotten hurt. Where could it be coming from.

“Ethan!” Sydney shouted, her voice was close and loud. That weird feeling in my side turned into a sharp pain.

Aaron and Mason started hitting and beating at the door as Ethan ran over to me and Sydney. “Jesus, Benji.” Ethan said, pulling me to him so I had something to lean on. “Get those doors open quickly!”

Sydney soon took my laptop from my hands and stuffed it into my satchel. “Benji, can you hear me?”

I looked at her and nodded, I still didn't know what was happening. “Yeah… why?”

Sydney and Ethan shared a look, the pain in my side got worse, seeing it was Ethan putting pressure onto it. Then I realized, I'd gotten hit and the pain turned even worse.  
The door busted open, Aaron, Mason and Sam running out as Sydney and Ethan picked me up and carried me, I could feel the strap of my satchel pulling down on me.  
Soon enough I was set in a patch of grass.

“Okay, Benji, this is going to hurt.” Sydney said, but before I could say anything she was digging tweezers into my wound to get the bullet out. I squeezed my eyes shut as I screamed but I couldn't move since Ethan was pushing me down to make sure I stayed still.

Mr. Hagglin seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “Where was he hit?”

“The side.” Ethan said.

Mr. Hagglin shook his head. “This was training, they were supposed to have blanks.”

I could hear babbling and shouting but I soon blacked out.  
All I could remember was having the feeling that I was floating. That feeling where you no longer need to breathe. It was a really strange and nice feeling of being able to do anything a person pleased.  
But when I slowly opened my eyes I was in a medical room, I looked over and there were two other beds. Ethan and Sydney were sitting on the furthest from mine and their backs were to me. If they were saying anything I couldn't hear them.  
I felt sore, I could barely bring my chest up to breathe. But I ignored my body's demand to stay laying down, and I slowly started sitting up which made Ethan and Sydney turn to me.

“You shouldn't be doing that.” Ethan said, standing up and walking over to the second bed and sitting on it, facing me.

I shook my head. “Have to get back on my feet sooner or later.”

Sydney soon sat next to Ethan. “He's right Benji. You got shot, you should be relaxing.”

I huffed, letting myself fall back onto the bed. I winced at the pain but it soon faded. “Alright, alright… speaking of, how long have I been in here?”

Ethan and Sydney shared a look before Ethan looked back at me. “Just a few days. Not terribly long which is good news for us and you.”

I nodded but before we could further the conversation Mr. Hagglin came storming in. “Alright, if he's not awake-” but his sentence was stopped when he was at the foot of my bed. We all sort of blinked at him, expecting something to be further said but we all sat in silence.

Mr. Hagglin soon spoke again. “Right, nothing can explain how furious I am.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “At me, sir?”

Mr. Hagglin bursted into a sarcastic laugh but his voice turned to anger. “Of course not, I'm furious with everyone who set up the exercise. Everyone got the memo to use blanks and not real bullets. But of course, someone must have decided to rebel and it ends up in someone getting shot!”

Ethan and I shared a worryingly look as Sydney rose her eyebrows and spoke up. “You mean, someone wants to destroy the new agents so the IMF will have to wait another year until it can get more agents?”

Mr. Hagglin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, and only the three of you will be holding this information. Aaron, Mason and Sam are being kept in the dark, they have the most connection with this company and most of our workers are being told it was a nasty accident.”

Ethan soon stood, he was almost eye level with Mr. Hagglin. “So you're saying we're being tasked with a mission before we're even recruited.”

Mr. Hagglin nodded. “If you choose to accept it.”

Ethan nodded. “I'm in.”

Sydney quickly stood and smiled. “Count me in.”

I rose my hand from the bed and nodded. “Of course, I wouldn't want to pass this up.”

Mr. Hagglin nodded. “Alright, I'm trusting this with you three.”


End file.
